The Ultimate Getaway Version 2
by Manya91
Summary: so like i said, this is very a/u, Claire travels to tokyo and smut ensues. first 2 or 3 paragraphs are the same, so if you're not into that, skip till they find Arcadia.


We went to Las Vegas to gather supplies and we lost so many people. And we will lose two more. Alice isn't going to come with us and Carlos got infected. Deciding to sacrifice his life so we can get to the helicopter on the Umbrella premises. Alice was driving my Hummer, which I would be forced to leave alone as well, K-Mart in the back and me in the passenger seat. And now we're here. The last handful of survivors of a convoy of sixty people, leaving Alice behind while taking off, taking one last glance at her, sighed heavily and took off. While in the air my mind wonders off lightly, still concentrating on the controls as well.

_Carlos was explaining his plan to us. And it didn't go well. As you would expect. What would you do if your best friend says that he is going to sacrifice himself so you can escape the hellhole. Yeah, you wouldn't be happy as well. And to top everything up Alice tells me she cant come with. Sure we talked about it. She'd stay here and I had to leave. 'Cause she has a score to settle with Umbrella. 'Claire?' she asked tentatively. I look her back in the eyes and she smirks lightly. 'You spaced out' I shake my head lightly and mumble an apology. She steps closer to me and put an hand on my shoulder. It spurs me into action, hugging her tightly to myself. 'Don't you dare to get yourself killed there' I whisper against her neck. She hugs me tighter as she promises again that she will come back for me. That she will meet back up with me in Alaska. I just hope it is what is promised. I give a light kiss on her pulse point, a tear escaping my eyes. The drama now coming up to me. Mikey, LJ, Chase and soon Carlos as well, not to mention the dozens of others. Tear after tear makes its escape and I feel Alice holding me even tighter as she gives a kiss on my head. After a couple of minutes I have my downfall of salt drops under control, but don't try to step out of her embrace. We stay like this until Carlos lets us know that he is ready. I step out of her embrace and hug Carlos one last time. 'I'm going to miss you old man' I admit softly he hugs me tightly back. 'You just keep them save' I nod and comfort K-Mart who is crying her eyes out, just like I was a couple of minutes ago. I can see Carlos and Alice embrace each other, they exchange some words but they're not close enough to hear them. Then he gets in the tanker and I can feel a hand on my shoulder. I look up and Alice smiles rueful 'lets go' she says in a deep sigh._

I blink the tears away. I cant cry now, not in front of my people. K-Mart had moved up to the passenger seat somewhere in the middle of the flight. 'She'll come back you know' she said. Obviously noticing my concerns about the blonde woman. I half smile at her and nod ever so slightly. 'I hope you're right K' she scrunches her eyebrows together 'when am I not right?' she asks, emphasising on the not. 'A lot of times, I just don't tell you' I answer with a playful grin. She releases a huff and looks out the windows. 'Its less desert like here. There's more green' I look out as well. We had just passed the Alaskan border. 'They did say that the infection didn't reach this far' I look at the coordinates on the panel 'we're close to Arcadia' I said to no one in specific. After a minute I look again 'we're here' and I look out the window. No town. No people. Lots of airplanes. But no signs of life. 'What you guys think? Land anyway?' I ask the other survivors. They all nod, I nod back and lower the helicopter. 'What's that?' K-Mart suddenly asks, I follow her gaze. 'It's a ship' I say in disbelief.

'Hang on' I can see people walking on it, black outfits, but more importantly, the Umbrella logo on them. My eyes widen in shock and I quickly lift the chopper again. 'What are you doing? Maybe they can help us' I shake my head wildly. 'We don't need that kind of help K' but she looks at me confused. 'Look at their clothes' and she gasps out a 'oh my god' I nod and quickly manoeuvre the chopper away. 'Where are we going now?' one of the survivors in the back asks. 'Russia. Fuel up, find supplies. Maybe some extra weapons and ammo' K-Mart looks incredulous at me. 'Russia?' and I nod at her 'We'll fly over Alaska. Land down in Khabarovsk' K-Mart tries to pronounce the city and I laugh at her. 'Khabarovsk' I repeat 'It's a town me and my brother used to go to. We've been there four times'

The flight is long, too long. By the time we finally pass the Russian border, everyone is on edge. One would say something and the other would snap at them. I tell them to relax and that it wouldn't take very long anymore. When we finally reach Khabarovsk everyone was quiet, no one dares to say anything, afraid someone else would snap and push them out of the chopper. We landed, the engine sputtering lightly. As we touched down, gunfire erupted from around us. Shooting with precise aim, I throw K-Mart on the ground, protecting her with my own body. 'Stop! We're not from Umbrella' I shout. But they don't listen, so I try my hardest to remember the Russian lessons that I had in college. 'Please don't shoot, we stole the helicopter' I yell in broken Russian. The shooting stops, giving us some time to breath normally. The shooters step closer to us. 'We are sorry' a woman says in very thick Russian accent 'we thought you were from Umbrella' I nod slowly, sitting up so K-Mart can finally move again. I look at the other survivors and my face falls. They're dead, all of them. Only me and K-Mart are left now. K-Mart gasps loudly at our fallen comrades, so I put my hand on her shoulder. Tears threatening to make their appearance again, but I swallow them back. K-Mart however did not, so I squeeze her shoulder lovingly and guide her out the chopper. 'Do you have fuel? For the chopper' The woman nods again. 'My name is Yulka' the woman says and holds out her hand, I accept it and introduce myself and K-Mart. A few of the others in the back still have their guns aimed at us. She tells them to lower the guns in Russian and they did so.

'We normally don't greet other survivors by killing them' she says 'because of the chopper we thought you were from Umbrella' I nod 'Its understandable' I swallow hard. I'll have to clean the chopper before we can use it again. The woman, Yulka, seemed to hear my thoughts as she proposes to clean the chopper of the bodies. But I say no, I'm the one who took them here. And I will be the one who buries them. 'Do you want something to eat?' she gently asks. I just shake my head and order K-Mart to eat something while I started cleaning out the chopper. I am joined by a male survivor. We silently acknowledge each other and he helps me. 'Names Andrik' he says, in a heavier accent. 'Claire' I say to him and he nods. 'Where are you going after you are done here?' I shrug at him. 'I'll have to discuss that with K-Mart first. But I'm thinking Tokyo. Its not to far and it's a place we are sure to find supplies. Maybe later on we'll go back to Alaska' the man looks interested 'Alaska?' I nod 'We flew over Alaska. After a broadcast about no infection. It seems isolated. The whole time we were in the air we didn't see one undead' the man nods 'you should go there. It's probably safer' I say after a few seconds and the man nods.

After a good couple hours we finally finished cleaning the chopper and burying our friends. I walk over to K-Mart, asking her where she would like to go and if she would like going to Tokyo. She says that she doesn't mind. After another few moments of discussing our plans, we decide to stay her for two days. Rest up and get ready for the long travel ahead. The Russian survivors provide us for the journey, giving us food, water and extra fuel. The two days go by quickly and before I can really tell its time to move on. The Russian survivors took off towards Alaska, more then happy to find some isolation. We step to the helicopter, both hesitating for a small while. I step in the cockpit, behind the controls and K-Mart takes a seat next to me. She takes a deep breath and I start the engine. We take off not long afterwards, neither of us saying a single word. We fly in perfect silence.

When we reach Tokyo I circle around for a small period of time, checking if there are any immediate threats in the area. There are none. So I land it on a field, away, far away from the city itself, K-Mart cant get out quick enough. 'And when I finally get to Tokyo, the heart of the games, it all went to hell' I mumble slightly annoyed and a laugh to erupt from K-Mart 'damn Claire, I didn't know you're such a nerd' I stand next to her and ruffle her hair. 'There's a lot you don't know K. I could spend hours gaming with my friends' K-Mart grins widely. The earth shakes terribly and there is a bright blue-ish light to engulf the city. And then there is nothing, the city got swallowed into the earth, only leaving big gaping hole on where it was once located, my mouth falls open. 'What the fuck was that?' K-Mart breaths out. Normally I would scold her for using that language. 'No fucking idea' how can I scold her, when I do the same thing?

I can hear the sound of a helicopter flying over so I look up. Its an Umbrella offsprey. Flying way too low. A few minutes later the inevitable happens, it crashes into the mountain behind us. We both visibly flinched because of it. 'We have to see if anyone is alive' K-Mart looks at me incredulous 'Its from Umbrella' I nod 'They caused this' I give her a stern look 'WE are flying in a umbrella helicopter. Are we from Umbrella?' she looks at the ground and mumbles a quiet no, so we set out to find survivors of the crash. There is a line of fire all the way from the first initial impact to the resting ground. A woman, completely black of the smoke and with singed hair stumbles out of the wreckage. I jump into action and run towards her. My breath falters when I realize who it is. 'Alice' I cry out, running faster. Right at the moment I reach her, her legs gave out. I catch her swiftly, a whimper of pain coming from the older woman as I caught her. She looks up at me 'Claire?' her voice cracks. 'Just because I gave you permission to stay behind, doesn't mean I gave you permission to get yourself killed' I scold her, Alice smirks lightly. 'But I didn't get killed' I shake my head and lift her up gently, making sure not to hurt her sore body. Once she's standing again, leaning on me heavily, she asks me what we are doing here. So I told her. Arcadia is a trap.

'How did you know I was here?' Alice asks me, panting slightly 'I didn't. Just thought, this would be the place where there would be the most chance on finding provision' I look at her worried 'we need to get you cleaned up' she rolls her eyes 'I'll be fine' I just give her the 'don't give me that bullshit' look and she sighs 'come on, lets get to the chopper, we have plenty of water there' I'm standing next to the chopper, a wet rag in my hand and Alice sits on the edge of the chopper, a pained grimace on her face. I gently rub along a big gash on her left shoulder, a painful gasp escaping the other lips and I apologise with my eyes, she answers with a light smile. 'We should get somewhere to hide in. It wont take long for Umbrella to send out a search party' I look confused. 'A search party? Why?' Alice sighs 'Wesker' my mouth drops open. 'You were fighting the chairman of Umbrella?' but Alice merely shrugged 'he has to pay for what he did to the world'

'We need to get a room' I softly say and I can see Alice trademark smirk 'to get you cleaned up. Don't get anything silly in your head' I add playful. 'There's a cabin down the road' Alice said, I could see it when I first flew over' I nod 'you think you can walk?' I look at her worried but she smiles reassuringly and says that she's fine, then she hops off the chopper and immediately grabs my shoulder to keep herself from falling. I softly put my hand on her right side, checking to see if it hurts there. When she didn't react, I held her firmer, keeping her upright. 'I still cant believe that you guys are here' she said and I smile at her 'K can you get the bags?' she nods and quickly walks to the chopper and gets the supplies as me and Alice keep on walking, seeing as we're not really going that fast K-mart has no problem catching up with us.

The journey passes in silence and as we arrive in the cottage I immediately guide Alice towards the bedroom. 'Never thought you to be the one that takes girls up your bedroom immediately' I roll my eyes and told her to shut up while I have a grin on my face. I tell her to get undressed as I check for running water, which thankfully there is. I tell her that I will be waiting in the bedroom after I found some clothes for her. After a while of searching I find something that would fit her, I also found some bandages. I lay the black shirt and black jeans to match, I also manage to find some boots, hopefully in her size. I lay the bandages and a bottle of pure vodka down on the bed, near the pillow and sit quietly on the bed. I can hear the water stop running and a few moments later Alice walks in the room, only wearing a towel around her, already stained with blood from the few gashes on her body. 'It wont stop bleeding' she says, her eyes unfocused. I nod her over to come sit next to me, but she doesn't notice, so I walk over to her. Laying my hand over her unharmed shoulder, her head shoots up and meet my gaze. 'We need to get it stitched up' she weakly nods at me. I remember some thread and needles laying in the room next to this one, so I walk there and I can hear Alice walking over to the bed, sitting down on it.

When I return she's crying softly, I close the door and quickly walk over to her. 'What's wrong?' I sit down and pull her closer to me. She continues sobbing on my shoulder, so I draw small circles on her lower back gently. She calms down, enough to let three small words out 'I'm human again' I look slightly confused 'what do you mean?' she moves away from me slightly 'Wesker injected me with a new serum, neutralizing the T-cells. I'm human' she chokes out the last two words. I don't know what to say to her. Why can she be this upset about being human again? 'Alice' I say, barely able to speak 'I have to take care of your wounds' it hurts me to see her like this, especially when there's nothing that I can do to help. Alice nods and sits back against the headrest. I bite my lip looking at her, this is no time for my hormones to play up. I shake my head lightly and get the bottle of vodka. Alice has her eyes shut as I pour some of the liquid on the wound, her whole body tenses as she winces. I apologize softly and get the needle out of its pocket 'any favours for a colour?' I ask, trying to lighten the mood a little. It works, however slightly, Alice laughs 'do you have green?' I affirm her question and hold it out for her to see and she nods once. 'Why green?' I ask her as I'm pulling the thread trough the tiny hole. 'Your eyes are green' she says softly, I halt my actions and look at her, smiling softly. 'I didn't figure you to be the cheesy type' I smirk lightly and I rip a long part of the thread. I can see Alice gulp slightly as I sit on her lap, trying to get in a good position. I kiss her ear softly as I say 'I really am sorry' I take a deep breath and bring the needle trough her flesh. Her body tenses again. Thankfully it only takes five stitches. I can see a tear that escaped her eye, so I kissed it away softly. She turns her head to face me and captures my lips.

We stay like that for a couple of minutes before I pull back and say 'I need to clean up your other wounds' she nods and sighs heavily, undoing her towel. I bite my lower lip and repeat the same sentence again. This is no time to let your hormones play up. I swallow back my instinct to put my lips around the nub of her breast. Alice is widely smirking at me, but I don't care for one bit. I take a deep breath and use the alcohol to clean the rest of the cuts, thankfully no other one was big enough to need stitching up. I don't move from my spot on her lap after I've finished, I just sit there, holding her head in my hands. I move down slowly and capture her lips again, this time with more want and passion. Her hands move down to my waist, holding me in my place, not like I would be going anywhere. I trace her cheekbones with my thumbs, biting down on her lip. I can feel her moan vibrate against my lips, eliciting a moan from me. Her hands travel up from my back to my shoulder blades, our tongues battling for dominance in the kiss. I let my hand wonder from her jaw to her breast, fiddling with her hardened nub. I pull back from the kiss, kiss her jaw and going down lower. Until I finally do what I wanted to do when she pulled off the towel. I took her nipple in my mouth and suckled it, nipping at it gently. Her body arches into my touch a passionate sigh escapes her lips, I move back up her lips, the hottest kiss I ever had in my life. My hand travels lower, over her abdomen, making sure not to touch the bruisings, until I reach her patch and Alice gasps into the kiss. I stop there, teasing her slightly until she pulls back from the kiss, only far enough to rest her forehead against mine.

'Claire. Please' she begs and I relent, inserting two fingers into her wet centre. Moving slowly at first, sliding in and out, she gasps out my name every time I enter. Her head falls back when she grunts for more, so I enter my fingers deeper in her, making sure to hit her g-spot every time as I do so. Her moans are getting louder so I stifle them with a very heated kiss. Her breathing is getting irrational. I take up some speed, my body moving with my fingers. Alice's body arches into my touch, her muscles are already clenching at my fingers. I use my thumb to caress her clit, she throws her head back in response, trying to suppress a moan, failing to do so. I fasten my pace again and next thing I know my hand is engulfed in wetness and Alice is panting heavily, my breathing matching hers. I don't remove my hand until she has completely ridden out her rollercoaster of ecstasy. I gently nip at her pulse point, she turns to face me, smiling. I take out my fingers, a whimper escaping the older woman's lips and I bring them up to my lips and lick them seductively, tasting her. I can hear her breath hitch as I do so and I smirk at her reaction. She takes my hand and guides it away, as she brings her other hand up to the back of my head, guiding me to her lips and she kisses me intently.

'You're wearing too much clothing' she says with a mock pout and bites her lips soon after. 'Take them off' she huskily says, I involuntarily lick my lips at her request and I do so. I stand up and take my shirt over my head, very slowly, swaying my hips doing so. I slowly undo my jeans, biting my lip as I pull them down, slowly but surely. I can hear Alice sigh. When they hit the ground I step out of it, reaching behind my back I unclasp my bra, letting it slide down my arms, letting it fall carelessly to the ground. I glance at Alice, her breaths are coming in pants, her eyes roaming over my, almost, naked body, I put my index fingers around the hem of my panties, teasingly sliding them down. When they hit the ground I walk back to Alice. Her eyes glued to my body, I move one leg over her and she quickly throws me on my back. 'Took you long enough' she grumbled, but I only answer with a big smirk 'you're going to pay for that' a smile playing on her lips. She teases my already hard nipples with her fingers. Twirling them, gently tucking and pinching them. I cant help but to gasp softly every time that she does that. 'If you're going to fuck me, then fuck me. Don't mess around' I grumble slightly annoyed at the teasing. I wanted her to fuck me from the moment she took off the towel, now she can and she's stalling the moment. A laughter erupts from the older woman 'a little impatient are we?' she softly bites my neck, moving down my body, leaving wet kisses all the way down. When she gets to the flat of my stomach I realize what she's going to do, I let out a heavy breath in anticipation.

I can feel her smirk against me as she continues to kiss down, then she reaches my clit and she kisses it, causing my body to arch into her uncontrollably. She flicks her tongue against it, making circles, seeing stars every time she does so. Alice sucks, bites, nips and flicks as if her life depends on it, drawing me closer to the edge with every move she makes. Her hand wonders down, not soon after enters the maddening feelings. She plunges a finger into my centre making me cry out, throwing my head back against the headrest and I gasp out her name. 'Oh god' I say between breaths. My body arches up into her caressed touches. My muscles are clenching and relaxing. And before I realize it Alice lets my mind shoot into oblivion. I feel her moving back up to my breasts, kissing and sucking my nipples as I come down from my high. I bite my lip as I am returning to earth. I lazily smile down at my lover as she comes up and kisses me on my lips and I gladly return it, tasting myself. When air became a matter of need I broke the kiss and laid back on the bed, Alice joining me, resting her head on my chest. We stayed like that for a while. 'K will wonder what's taking us so long' Alice says after a while of just enjoying each other. 'She's a smart girl. She knows not to come looking for us' I can hear the shower turning on after I said that. 'See, told you she's smart enough. I'm glad I closed the door though' a fit of laughter erupting from the older woman, soon after we are both laughing and giggling like two little schoolgirls. When we eventually calmed down, Alice catches my lips again for a soft kiss, gentle, like we were together for years. We hold each other firm, but relaxed, already feeling the pull of sleep I asked 'Alice?' she mumbles a soft response, barely noticeable. 'I love you' I say as I kiss the top of her head. She looks up at me and gives me another kiss 'I love you to Claire Redfield' we both share a meaningful smile. Alice rested her head back on my chest and both fell into a peaceful slumber.

_**Now, **__**how is this for a happy ending. Hey people. Unfortunately for you, this is the end of my Getaway fictions. Hope you enjoyed the amount of smut in it. And no, I still do not own Resident Evil, or Claire Redfield, or Alice Abernathy, or K-Mart.**_


End file.
